This invention relates to pads to be used with shoes for animals, e.g., horses.
A resilient pad is frequently inserted between a hoof of a horse and a metal horseshoe to act as a shock absorber when the horse's hoof and the horseshoe strike the ground. Horseshoe pads come in a variety of sizes and designs. A flat all-purpose pad covers the sole of the horse's foot completely while a rim pad is designed in the shape of the horseshoe under which it fits. Other designs are known for therapeutic purposes.